Melalui Tatap
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mereka bertemu di pesta dansa, di antara alunan musik dan taburan bintang.


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Mereka bertemu di pesta dansa, di antara alunan musik dan taburan bintang.

 **Melalui Tatap** oleh reycchi

* * *

Pesta dansa, mungkin salah satu agenda wajib bulanan yang diadakan di Kerajaan Kou. Tidak hanya mengundang para petinggi kerajaan, rakyat biasa pun diundang. Bisa dibilang ini merupakan salah satu perwujudan cinta kedamaian dan keadilan Koutoku dalam bentuk pesta.

Tentu saja, para pangeran dan putri kerajaan turut hadir pada acara besar itu.

Adalah Kougyoku yang saat itu berusia lima belas tahun datang bersama kakak tertuanya, Ren Kouen. Koumei izin tidak hadir karena harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian sedangkan Kouha terlalu malas untuk sekadar menghadiri pesta dansa.

Tambahan, Kouha juga tidak bisa berdansa. Jadi, untuk apa datang?

Mungkin hanya Kougyoku yang datang dengan sepenuh hati ke pesta dansa itu. Pasalnya, Kouen juga tidak menampakkan raut wajah senang saat mereka tiba di aula utama. Pria yang berusia sepuluh tahun di atas Kougyoku itu datang, menyesap beberapa tenggak arak, lalu hanya duduk sambil memerhatikan sekeliling.

 _Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan_ , batin Kougyoku sebal. Ditatapnya Kouen dengan galak. _Setidaknya ajaklah adikmu ini berdansa atau apa._

"Kouen-dono!"

Kougyoku kenal benar suara itu. Hanya satu orang perempuan di dunia ini yang memanggil kakaknya dengan embel-embel '-dono', dan orang itu adalah...

"Hakuei." Kouen segera menegakkan badannya. "Kau datang."

Kougyoku memajukan kedua bibirnya. Daripada terkejut karena tidak menyangka, kakaknya itu lebih kelihatan terkejut karena senang.

Ren Hakuei, kakak tiri dan sepupu Kougyoku, sekaligus Putri Pertama Kerajaan Kou, datang bersama adiknya yang berbeda satu tahun dengan Kougyoku. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun formalnya yang biasa, tanpa tambahan hiasan apapun; kimono merah muda pucat dibalut dengan kain merah jambu yang diikat dengan obi merah. Mungkin apa yang membuatnya kelihatan agak berbeda malam ini adalah rambut panjangnya yang digerai bebas tanpa ikatan apapun.

Kalau Kougyoku harus jujur, ia justru menyukai wanita ini. Hakuei dewasa, anggun, dan penyayang di saat bersamaan―tiga hal yang belum Kougyoku rasa ia miliki. Selera pakaian Hakuei juga indah, tidak pernah berlebihan tetapi selalu membuatnya kelihatan elegan.

Sayangnya, Kouen yang selalu mengabaikan Kougyoku karena asyik berbicara dengan wanita itu membuat rasa kagumnya pada Hakuei lenyap dikubur cemburu.

Iya, cemburu. Cemburu karena kakaknya tidak pernah bertingkah sepeduli itu padanya.

"Tentu saja." Hakuei merespon Kouen dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Ia lalu menunjuk adiknya yang berdiri di sebelah. "Hakuryuu juga datang."

Kougyoku dapat melihat kilat kecemburuan yang sama pada pemuda itu. Hakuryuu jelas tidak suka kakaknya asyik bercengkerama dengan Kouen―sama halnya dengan Kougyoku.

"Hakuryuu, bagaimana kalau mengajak Kougyoku berdansa?" Hakuei memberi usul sambil menyentuh kedua pundak Hakuryuu. Yang ditanya diam saja, tidak memberi respon kecuali gerak bibir yang menyiratkan ketidakinginan.

"Ayolah..." Hakuei meminta sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit memelas. Dan tentu, Hakuryuu luluh.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Kougyoku yang malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan kimono. Lalu tanpa berkata, Hakuryuu menarik pergelangan tangan Kougyoku dan membawanya ke balkon istana.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau bersama En-nii!" Kougyoku berteriak lirih―ia berusaha keras agar hanya Hakuryuu yang mendengarnya―sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Sayang, cengkeraman Hakuryuu terlalu kuat.

"Aku juga mau bersama Ane-ue," balas Hakuryuu datar saat mereka telah tiba di balkon. Cukup jauh dari aula, namun musik di dalamnya masih dapat mereka dengar.

"Lalu kenapa kau menurut?" protes Kougyoku dengan wajah marah. Pemuda yang satu ini jalan pikirannya kok, aneh, sih?

"Karena Ane-ue dan Kouen-dono tidak ingin aku―kita―ada di sana."

Kougyoku mengerjapkan mata. Apa yang Hakuryuu katakan itu benar, Kougyoku pun tahu tanpa harus mendengarnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ia hanya bersikap egois karena tidak sudi kakak kesayangannya direbut orang lain.

"Jadi... sekarang kita harus apa?" Kougyoku bertanya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hakuryuu diam sejenak, berusaha mencari solusi yang lebih baik daripada kabur dari pesta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa saja?" Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan nada datar tanpa dosa. Tanpa niat juga, mungkin.

"Eh?" Walau pemuda itu mengucapkannya asal―setidaknya pikir Kougyoku begitu―tidak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdebar-debar. "B-berdansa? B-berdua?"

"Iya. Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain di sini."

"A-ah..." Wajah Kougyoku menghangat―jelas memerah. Ia bersyukur langit sudah berangsur gelap sehingga Hakuryuu mustahil dapat melihat wajahnya. "Bagaimana, ya..."

Hakuryuu tidak menjawab. Ia yang justru menunggu jawab.

Kougyoku mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sebenarnya ia bertekad mengiyakan ajakan dansa siapapun sebelum berangkat ke pesta tadi. Lalu, mengapa kini ia ragu?

"Boleh." Kougyoku menjawab dengan selipan ragu. Ah, biarlah ragu itu menetap untuk sementara. Lagipula, ini hanya Hakuryuu. Pemuda itu masih bagian dari keluarganya juga.

"Tapi maaf, dansaku payah," sahut Hakuryuu sambil mempersempit jarak di antaranya dan Kougyoku. Ia ulurkan tangan kanan, mengisyaratkan Kougyoku untuk menyambutnya sebelum memulai dansa.

Tangan itu disambut Kougyoku yang membisik, "Aku juga."

Jemari mereka saling bertaut seiring dengan kaki yang bergerak mengelilingi balkon. Hakuryuu memimpin arah, membawa Kougyoku bak nahkoda menyetir kapal. Dan Kougyoku, di luar ekspektasinya, berdansa dengan lancar seolah ia terbiasa melakukannya setiap hari.

Terlalu takut mendongak, kepala merah Kougyoku sibuk ia tundukkan. Ia fokuskan pandang terhadap dua pasang kaki yang terus berputar mengikuti alunan musik. Mungkin ia hanya belum merasa nyaman dengan Hakuryuu, atau hanya tidak berani menatap matanya.

Nasib yang kurang lebih sama pun menimpa Hakuryuu. Tidak berani menatap mata Kougyoku, akhirnya ia melampiaskan tatap kepada kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut. Memerhatikan tangan setidaknya lebih baik daripada... yah, daripada mata.

"Hakuryuu." Kougyoku memecah hening. Kepalanya tidak ia angkat, setia menatap lantai.

"Hm?" Begitu saja respon yang diberikan Hakuryuu.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin... Hakuei-dono menyukai En-nii?" Pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Kougyoku.

Spontan Hakuryuu mengerutkan dahinya. Dirinya jelas tidak rela sang saudari kesayangan membiarkan perasaannya jatuh kepada Kouen. "Tidak, aku justru berpikir sebaliknya."

"Tidak mungkin En-nii menyukai wanita itu," tandas Kougyoku cepat.

"Tidak mungkin juga Ane-ue menyukai pria itu."

"Mungkin saja. Perempuan 'kan, lebih sensitif soal perasaan."

"Tidak dengan Ane-ue yang seorang jenderal perang."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Mereka terus berdebat dalam dansa―ya, mereka adu bicara sambil terus memutari balkon. Emosi tinggi dalam diri keduanya membuat mereka saling beradu tatap.

Dan terdiam.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya membiarkan satu sama lain menelusuri diri melalui mata yang katanya adalah jendela hati.

Malam itu, Kougyoku menyadari bahwa luka bakar Hakuryuu tidak lagi membuatnya tampak menyeramkan.

Malam itu, Hakuryuu menyadari bahwa Kougyoku menyembunyikan sebuah kekuatan besar di balik lengan kimononya.

Malam itu, mereka menguak misteri satu sama lain, melalui tatap.

"Kougyoku." Hakuryuu kembali berujar. "Kouen-dono kemungkinan besar menyukai Ane-ue."

Kougyoku mendecak pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu... bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini."

Lalu Hakuryuu mengecup tangan gadis itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini... kenapa jadi begini... KENAPA HAKURYUU MANIS SEKALIII! /terjun/

Dan saya bikin slight EnEi di sini :3 ufufu, duo pairing Ren ini entah kenapa adalah favoritku. EnEi dengan keseriusan keduanya yang asyik kalo disandingkan dan RyuuGyoku yang dalam bayanganku suka berantem-berantem imut karena sama-sama yang paling muda xD

Saya sedang berencana memenuhi arsip RyuuGyoku di sini (/.\\) ada yang mau ikutan? Yuk, kita majukan RyuuGyoku~ /heh.

Omong-omong soal setting, waktunya diambil dua tahun sebelum Magi. Saat itu, Kougyoku masih 15, Hakuryuu 14, Kouen 25, Hakuei 19. Hakuryuu lebih muda daripada Kougyoku, memang. Tapi Kougyoku tingkahnya lebih bocah, jadi unyu deh kalo mereka bersatu gyah~ /oi.

Kenapa semi-canon? Karena saya kurang yakin sama pesta dansa di kerajaan-kerajaan Jepang. Saya gak pernah benar-benar mendengar soal pesta dansa Jepang, itu sebabnya saya tulis semi. Kalo ada yang tau, cerdaskan saya, ya~

Oh yaa, ditunggu review-nya /o/


End file.
